Mr Wedding Crasher
by darkedwardlover23
Summary: Bella Swan, 16 year old beauty, meets Edward Cullen, 26 year old Billionaire at their friends wedding under the most strange circumstances.Is it True love or true lust?
1. eye fuckery

"Alice!! Wait the FUCK up!"

I screamed.

" Bella, we are going to be late to the wedding! Rosalie will KILL us!"

She peeked around the corner of the small hotel room bathroom, where I was finishing the last touches on my hair. I looked in the mirror at myself, and sighed.

My dark brown hair hung in loose waives down to my waist.

I awkwardly fidgeted, trying to make the "lame excuse for a dress" that I was wearing seem a little longer.

The teal piece of material clung to my body, barely hitting me mid thigh.

I felt like my boobs were going to pop out of the top, it was so tight.

I had to admit though, the blue tint did make my pale skin seem more appealing.

" OK alice. Im almost done."

I set down the curling iron on the sink counter, while checking to make sure the small amount of make up I applied hadn't smudged.

" Ready!" I proclaimed as I slightly wobbled to the door, in the death trap heals Alice had made me worn.

Alice is my best friend, ever since I was 13. Same with Rosalie.

I loved them both as my sisters. They were the most important people in my life since my father past away. My mother had died years ago, committing suicide.

I was so thankful for Alice adopting me when I was 15.

I had no where to go.

Moving in with her was a dream come true. She was fully supported by her parents, and they didn't mind help dishing the extra money to support me until I graduated highschool.

I am now 16, and forever grateful to a 24 year old Alice and her parents.

Rosalie has always been there for me also.

She always helped me with boy problems, math homework, and the other normal problems in life. We all have grown really close.

And today Rosalie is getting married to one of my close friends Emmet.

I couldn't be happier for her.

Both Alice and I are bridesmaids, and almost running late.

" ok. I think we will be fine. I will just have to break the speed limit in order to get us there in time."

I nodded at Alice in agreement, and then smoothly slid into the passenger seat of her yellow Porsche.

_What can I say, the girl has money._

As soon as we pulled out of the hotel parking lot, we sped off down the road, towards the courtyard where the wedding is being held.

" ohhhh Bellaaaaaaaa. Guess what?"

Alice squealed while visibly gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" yes Ali?"

" Okay. The one and only Mr. Edward Cullen himself will be attending the wedding. He is Emmets cousin."

My jaw fell open and I gasped.

"WHATTT!?"

"yuppp."

Oh my lord. Edward Cullen. He is literally, the most powerful man in the world. He is CEO of Cullen CO,, and owns most of the hospitals and insurance agencies across the United States and many other countries as well.

Not only is he business savy and the richest man in America,but he is gorgeous. Probably a major player too.

Wow. I totally did not know Emmett is related to him!

That is pretty cool.

Although ive never been too fond of Edward as a person, whenever I see him in interviews he always seems aloof and distant. Almost rude. But I have to admit, he is DROP DEAD gorgeous.

" That's crazy Alice." I said in awe.

She paused and bit her lip.

She always does that when she is nervous.

Uh. Oh.

" Well Bella, the reason I am telling you this is because… I… sorta put you at the same table as him during the reception because I thought you two might make a good couple?"

She glanced warily at me.

" ALICE BRANDON! You WHAT!!??"

I screamed.

" Do you want me to tell you how many things that are so wrong with that sentence!?"

I was quieter now.

" I am 16 YEARS OLD Alice. HE is 26 or something like that! Completely illegal! Second of all, He would NEVER want me!"

She scoffed and raised her eyebrow at me.

" Yeah right Bella, you are beautiful! And you look and act so much older than your age."

" Maybe so… but that doesn't change anything."

I paused thoughtfully.

" OH! And thirdly, I don't even really like him! He is an arrogant player! I also will be Completely dumbstruck in his presence! I won't know what to say!"

" YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY."

She stated loudely.

" AND… why would you be completely dumbstruck?"

She smiled, already knowing why.

" You know why Ali!!!!"

I was blushing by this point.

She laughed and held up one hand in surrender.

" I guess we will just see how it plays out. No going back now Bells. I can't rearrange seating now, it's too late."

" fine."

I slumped into my seat and pouted the entire ride there.

As we pulled up to the courtyard, I could see all the people starting to make their way to their seats. We rushed out of the car and up the narrow path in our small bridemaids dresses.

Why Rosalie Picked them… I really don't know.

They look like something you would wear to a night club, not a wedding.

I opened the glass door to the small building to the side, from where we would be walking up the aisle.

I then spotted Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever in her white princess dress.

" Where the HELL where you guys? I was starting to freak out!"

I suddenly felt bad, this was Rosalie's day, and she shouldn't feel more stressed than necessary.

" Sorry Rose, it was my fault." I smiled apologetically.

She hugged me and Ali at the same time unexpectedly.

" Oh honey don't worry! Its fine! Im so glad you both are finally here though!"

" us too." Alice and I said in unison. We both laughed and beamed at eachother.

We were interrupted by the wedding planner telling us to get in position.

I did as I was told and went to stand by Jacob, the sweet guy I was to walk down the aisle with. Jacob was about 6 feet tall, tan, kind, and charismatic. He was a great guy.

" Hey Bella." He smiled at me as I walked up to him and we linked arms.

" Hey Jake."

We had gotten to know each other the past couple days we were here, during rehersal, back at the hotel, etc.

He was a good friend, and about 5 years older than me.

_HA._

_What is it with me and older people, huh?_

The music started playing and the first couple started walking down the aisle.

We were next.

" Ready?" Jake whispered.

I glanced at him and nodded.

He then tugged on my arm and we started walking.

There were so many people here. Everywhere.

All the people in the seats turned around to look at us as we continued our decent. I tried to hide my blush and looked above their heads, avoiding their critical stares.

And then I saw him.

Edward Fucking Cullen.

He was sitting in the very front row off, to the left, and staring directly at me.

He was so gorgeous.

Even sitting down, I could tell he was tall and very well toned. His bronze hair styled up into a casual disarray, and his smoldering eyes a green, topaz color. His jaw was so chiseled and well defined, it could cut glass. I was sure of it.

I glanced down at my feet for the first time, and kept my eyes down until I got to the end of the aisle and Jake and I parted.

I went to stand on the left side next to the other bridesmaid, Angela.

When I looked up, I once again met the smoldering gaze of Mr. Cullen, sitting directly in front of me. He was Still staring at me.

If I wouldn't have known better, I would say he was….

Checking me out.

No way.

I averted my eyes.

Angela leaned over to whisper in my ear.

" dude… Edward Cullen is thoroughly eye fucking you right now."

My jaw slacked, and she began to chuckle nervously.

I guess my suspicions have been confirmed.

Me, Edward Cullen, and eye fuckery, just do NOT belong in the same sentence.

Who would have known.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! should I continue?

-darkedwardlover23


	2. way too nice

Thanks for the reviews. I want to take this story slowly, and this is why this chapter is so short. sorry! i felt it was necessary to keep it short in order for the story not to feel rushed.

THIS IS AN AH FANFIC! just clearing that up.

-darkedwardlover23

* * *

My feet hurt, I was thirsty, I could barely see it was so bright, and I was about to pop out of the dress I was wearing.

On top of it all, Rosalie had decided to have her wedding in late July.

Lovely.

I felt like I had been standing there for hours. But in reality, it was mere minutes.

All the time, I had successfully, avoided making any eye contact with Mr. Cullen himself, basking in all his glory.

The landscape was truly beautiful. We were in the middle of a large field filled with many flowers and trees of different varieties.

Further behind where we were, which was at the alter, was the large canopy where the reception would be held.

Ah the reception… how was I going to survive while sitting in close proximity to the greek god?

I would probably do something really stupid; like choke on my food, or ramble.

_Deep breathes Bella, deep breathes._

I was interrupted by the pastor announcing that Rosalie and Emmett are now husband and wife.

I sighed in relief, knowing that I would be able to get out of the sun and be able to sit down soon enough.

The wave of happiness soon disappeared when I realized again what task lay ahead of me.

_Task? Wow. Pathetic._

All of the people around me started to file towards the covered canopy for the next event. I started to move slowly, making my way through the pushing crowd.

Suddenly something hit me from my right side.

I flew into the person next to me, stuttering apologies. Alice was grabbing on to my arm and jumping up and down.

" What is it Alice?"

" AHHHHHHHHH! BELLLAAA! They are married!!!!" she screamed.

I sighed exasperated, crossing my arms.

" Yes Alice."

" OH. And I need a favor. I met this really hot guy and he wants to walk to the reception together. His name is Jasper. Could you PLEASE move the car for me? I need to park it."

She pouted like a puppy dog and looked up at me from under her dark lashes.

There was an awkward silence until I finally gave in.

" alright Ali. Where are the keys?"

She screamed and hugged me again.

"Thanks Bella!"

And then she was off… and I was on my way to park her stupid fucking Porsche.

Oh well. You gotta love Alice.

After I parked the car in the main parking lot I started to make my way through the field back to the canopy. From the distance, I could see that everyone was seated at various tables.

Step after step, after step, AFTER STEP.

I was almost under the cover now, and I had managed to scout out Edward already.

He sat at a table closer to the Center of the canopy.

There was one empty seat at the round table covered with a white,silk table cloth. The seat, which I knew was meant for me.

I was mere feet away now, and met his stare for a period of three seconds before I dropped my eyes to the ground. I was hyper aware that he was still looking at me as I handed Alice her keys back.

" Thanks hun." She smiled at me before winking and nodding her head to the side.

Across the table from her sat a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, that appeared to be in his early twenties. I could only guess that this was the Jasper Alice spoke of. I smiled politely at him and turned on my heel after waving to Alice.

_Alright, here goes nothing._

I tried to swing my hips, and appear more confident as I approached my table.

I almost sang with joy when I saw that Angela was also seated at me table, right next to where I would be sitting.

Along her I recognized Mike Newton, a guy who flirts with anyone who has a vagina, Jessica Stanely, the bitch of Forks High School, and a couple of other people I didn't know.

I pulled out my chair and sat down as gracefully as possible, and at the same time, kept my eyes from wandering to Mr. Cullen.

Bitch Stanely glared at me while resting her face on her perfectly manicured hand. We didn't get along at school, and I despised her with my entire being.

She thought she was better, funnier, and prettier than me, and didn't mind telling me that.

I hated people like that.

" Hello Bella. " she sneered.

" Hello Jessica, nice seeing you here." I said politely.

" Wish I could say the same for you." She scoffed loudly and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

" Bitch." Angela coughed. I have always liked Angela. She was a good friend at school.

Mike started laughing and turned his attention to me.

I didn't like the way he looked at me… like I was a piece of meat.

" How are you doing Bella?" his eyes wandered down to my breasts.

" Im fine." I stated curtly. Clearly, he didn't get the message.

" What are you doing tonight Bella?"

I stared at him evenly, giving away no signs of emotion.

" NOT you."

Everyone at the table started laughing, INCLUDING the god himself.

His laugh was the most beautiful sound, yet so masculine at the same time. He was perfection.

_Shut up Bella._

" Well BELLA, is it?" Edward spoke.

I was so shocked I was at a lost for words. I only nodded.

" I am Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." He smiled and I gasped at his beauty. His voice was SO sexy. It must be a sin.

He reached forward across the small table as if to shake my hand.

I offered mine up in response, but instead of shaking hands, he kissed the back of mine and let his lips linger for longer than necessary.

I was almost trembling by this point.

When he kissed my hand, Electricity shot through me, from where his lips touched.

" Nice to meet you too." I murmured.

And it was nice.

Way too nice.


	3. tonight

_Does he realize how fucking attractive he is?_

I sat there staring openly at Edward, as he answered questions about his company.

His broad shoulders moved when he laughed, tilting his head back. His suit jacket was now off, and he wore a snug fitting blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

His chest was very well toned, and when he would lift his arms, his defined biceps would strain against the fabric.

_The fabric I wanted to rip off of him._

WOOAHHH, slow down there Bella.

You aren't supposed to like this guy, remember?

He is a rich, manipulative, arrogant man whore.

_Yeah, a sexy man whore at that._

Ughhhh. And I am just a 16 year old girl. He probably thinks I am ridiculous.

He Must have already noticed the way I have been oglying him.

Maybe I do look a lot older than my age, but still, he wouldn't be interested in me.

Would he?

_Yes he would Bella. _

Ok MAYBE… I mean Angela did notice it too… hmmm…

I discreetly glanced at Edward again, only to find him staring at me.

I pretended I didn't see him.

My phone buzzed in my lap and I looked down. I opened the new text message.

**Belllaaaa… You are going to the after party right?**

**-Angela**

Oh Angela. You are sitting right next to me. Why cant you just ask me out loud?

And I was, going to the after party that is.

Rosalie and Emmet claimed that the party would not stop after they left for their honeymoon. The "after party" was going to be at the club downtown.

A night full of endless dancing and drinking actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

Not that I am a party girl or anything, I just could loosen up. I started to text Angela a reply.

**Yeah I am. Why do you ask?**

**-Bella**

I hit send, and my phone buzzed again mere seconds later.

**YAY. Ok whatever I say just play along.**

**-Angela**

Oh shit.

She is up to something.

I looked over to Angela and gave her a questioning look, raising my eyebrows.

She smiled knowingly, and turned to gaze at Edward.

" Mr. Cullen, will you be attending the after party this evening?"

He looked perplexed for a second, before bursting out laughing.

His laugh was like the chiming of bells. It was such a beautiful sound

_Get a grip._

" An after party? For a wedding? I didn't realize there was one. But then again, I am not surprised. This IS Emmet we are talking about. Always was the partier." He seemed to say the last bit to himself.

I didn't miss the way his eyes would wander to me every few seconds.

I blushed and looked down.

Angela chuckled before answering to him again, in a polite,calm manner.

" yes, well then, will you be attending?"

Edward then turned to fully stare at me. I was locked in his gaze. I just couldn't look away.

He paused before speaking, his green eyes smoldering.

" Ill be there. " there was no mistake.

He was speaking directly to me.

I nodded, and blushed, but maintained eye contact with the bronze haired god.

" Well, I better get going. I will see you tonight."

He was still talking to me.

He kept looking at me, while he scooted his chair out.

He smirked sexily, and then winked at me.

_Wholly fuck._

If im not hallucinating, I think the sexiest man alive, Edward Cullen, just winked at me. My breathing started picking up, and I swear I almost fainted.

Then he was gone.

I looked over at Angela, who was gaping at me, mouth wide open.

I then realized everyone at the table was holding a similar expression.

There was an awkward silence.

" WHAT?" I asked defensively, crossing my arms over my chest.

Angela closed her mouth.

" UGGGHHHH. BELLAAA. Why you!? You lucky little-"

" HEY. I have no clue either. I am not even that attractive. What could he possibly see in me."

She sighed impatiently, clearly frustrated.

" That's not what I meant Bella. You are beautiful and smart. What's not to like? But anyways, I just meant that you are practically the luckiest girl in the world."

" how so?"

She was just being naïve now.

"HOW SO!? Edward Cullen was just insuinating that he wants to meet you at a club! That is EPIC."

Then it hit me.

He did seem to be talking to me when he said he would be there. Did he want me to go?

_Yes Bella, Just face it._

And so I did.

And little did I know that tonight would change my life forever.

* * *

OK. There it is. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER. so please, get to it :D

- darkedwardlover23


	4. dance with me

_Hey Guys, im really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had alot going on lately. Two of my close family member have passed away recently, and I needed some time for myself, and to pull myself together. I hope that you like the new chapter, even though it is really short. Enjoy!_

_-edwardlover23_

_

* * *

_

_I Swear to god, if one more nasty old man asks me to dance im going to puke._

I glanced over at Alice to find her once again making out with that guy, Jasper I think was his name, sitting next to me in the secluded booths next to the bar.

The strobe lights were flashing so brightly, leaving a semi-permanent white image in my eyes the entire time.

I stretched out my arms over my head, relishing in the feeling of the loud music vibrating through my body. Every pound of the bass made me grow with anxiety.

I had been sitting here for at least 30 minutes now, waiting, and trying to spot Mr. Sexy.

No luck yet.

The club was so crowded. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder, and I felt like somebody turned on 500 heaters and they were all blowing in my face.

I scanned the crowd again, hoping to find _Him_. As my eyes quickly assessed all the faces I could identify, I made out Angela's lean form making her way over to me in a stunning black vera bradly I saw in this months catalogue.

" Angela! You look great!"

She was now close enough that I could read her expression. She had that mischevious smirk on her face again.

"OK, Bella, whatever you do, DON'T turn around."

I began to grow even more anxious. (if that was possible)

" Wait, what is it? What's wrong"? I nervously crossed my arms over my chest and leaned closer to her.

"Well, if you really want to know, Mr. Cullen is standing about 20 feet away from us staring at you." She giggled.

I gasped. My breathing immediately, and rapidly sped up. I could feel the beads of sweat form at my neck.

_Damn, I'm such a stress case._

WELL CAN YOU BLAME ME!

I sighed, and tried to appear more confident.

" So what do I do now?" I asked frantically waving my arms.

I watched her face cloud over in shock and horror.

There was something else there too. Was it… amusement?

I refrained from turning around, even though I desperately wanted to, Wanted to look at his perfection once more.

_Oh shut up._

" SHIT! He is coming over her! Fuck! WELLLL… good luck. Use protection." Then she laughed and turned on her heel and walked away.

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT._

I slowly turned around. I was so nervous I was shaking.

I sighed in of his beauty as he stalked towards me. He was just as perfect as he had seemed earlier. Bronze hair, Perfect square jaw, toned body. The whole package.

_Could this man be any more perfect?_

And the answer was no. haha. Of course it's no.

Once he noticed I was looking at him, he smirked sexily at me.

_I think I'm going to hyperventilate._

He stopped in front of me and assessed me with his eyes.

I blushed profusely, and looked down, biting my lip.

" Hi." I murmured, still looking down.

" Hey." He chuckled, still smirking.

There was a silence between us, which consisted of just taking eachother in. staring blatantly at eachother.

" You look so beautiful Bella." He mumbled appreciatively.

_Well I wasn't expecting that._

" Thank you Edward."

He smiled again, this time more enthusiastically than the other. He was so fucking sexy!

I watched cautiously as he licked his lip, and leaned in as if to whisper something in my ear. The contact of his lips against my ear and neck sent shivers through my body.

I was almost too shocked to move.

" Dance with me." He purred.

_HELL FUCKING YES._

"Ok."

* * *

_ok, now I need some serious feedback. WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT! YOU GUYS TELL ME. I am trying to envolve the readers more with the stories now. I need advice!_

_-edwardlover23_


	5. Candy shop

Okay, so I do believe I owe you all an explanation of why it has taken me so long to update. This past year has been really rough. I am recovering, and starting to really live life again. I was extremely devastated with my family members deaths, but I have realized that everything happens for a reason, and that even though bad things happen we all have to keep going. I found it hard to find inspiration to finish these stories, so I thought taking a break was the best decision at the time. I'm sure that horrible things have happened to many of you, and you continue to stay strong. I have grown a newfound appreciation for life, and the people in it in general. Thankyou for everyone that has stuck with me through my abandonment of this story (haha), and the people who support my writing.

And I want to tell all of you that I am sorry. (not to be melodramatic)

But I really do have to say it. I promise that I will finish this story, and continue writing at a reasonable rate. This chapter is very short, but a fantastic taste of the lemons that are to come!

I **strongly** recommend that you listen to_ Candy Shop_ by 50 cent while reading this chapter. It "sets the mood" if you know what I mean.

Please send me feedback via message, review, etc.

Thankyou again,

-darkedwardlover23

* * *

With my pulse in my ears, I followed behind him towards the center of the floor.

His majestically curved back was accented by the careful lighting, making him look like an angel in my presence.

The way he moved, it was almost like a gazelle. The perfect balance between grace and strength.

_Perfection._

He paused slightly, turning to quickly grasp my hand while raking his eyes in a greedy stare over my body.

The shock of his touch was intense, almost rough.

I wanted to rake my hands through his hair, Wrap my legs around his waist, and assault his beautiful mouth all at the same time.

This newfound passion was all new to me, having never experienced it before.

It knocked the wind out of me, leaving me in shock. Sure I had dated boys, and done some stuff that I regret now, but never had I experienced such pleasure from a simple touch from a man.

How embarrassing to think that I show more physical response from the brush of fingertips from Edward, than getting fingered by Mike Newton.

_Ugh. Worst experience of my life. _

_Who knew someone could lack that much coordination? _

_Talk about a dry spell._

I was brought back to reality when Edward had stopped pulling me forward, and spun me around so that my back was to him.

The music was pulsing in my ears.

_Or is that **my** pulse?_

Who knows.

His large hands flattened on my lower abdomen and pulled me against him.

The feel of his muscular chest brushing against my back sent shivers throughout my entire being.

I turned my head to the side, subconsciously trying to get closer to him.

Our breathing was in sync.

He chuckled lightly in my ear, before reaching down in front of me to grab my arms and wrap them around his neck.

This automatically made the position all the more intimate.

In other words, the mood was set.

His hands returned to my hips and started to guide them in a winding, grinding, delicious motion.

I continued to move like that on my own, as he joined in on the grinding.

_Wholly Fuck._

Yup there it is, I can feel it. I made an audible noise as I recognized his arousal stirring against my backside.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't hear me.

We both began breathing harder, and his hold on me became tighter.

He bent his head down closer and rested himself there, breathing hard in my ear.

It was as if he was about to tell me a secret that he didn't want anyone else to know, but couldn't quite decide how to phrase it.

His mouth continued to move lower slowly, until his warm lips rested in the crook where my collar meets my neck.

_DAMN, that feels good._

My eyes closed of their own accord, and I tipped my head back slightly.

His wild hair brushed against the side of my face, and his hands moved a little lower as they continued guiding the gyrating between us.

The overload of sensations sent a coursing streak of fire to my core, lighting me up from the inside.

I felt… desire, want, need for him.

_A.k.a I am horny as hell._

I was lost in the feel of his body, and the feel of the music.

**I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot**

_I'd let Edward take me to the candy shop, that's for sure. _

I opened my eyes and briefly looked around. I scanned the crowd, and sure enough mostly everyone was glaring at us.

I dont blame them. It probably looked like Edward and I were practically having dry sex.

My eyes landed on Jessica, who was standing a mere 15 feet away from where we were. The jealousy in her eyes was obvious, and she looked thoroughly pissed.

_Well shit. Im already on that bitch's bad side. Don't need anymore problems. What would she do anyways?_

* * *

_Reviews please! They really do make me so much more inspired._

_-darkedwardlover23_


	6. The kiss

**Hello Everyone,**

**Sorry that I have not updated in so long. I am planning to post another chapter later tonight, so make sure to check back. I know this is a shorter chapter, but I am trying to prolong the suspense, because that is was this fan fiction is all about. **

**As for the song for this chapter I would recommend listening to Missing you and Neighbor's know my name by Trey Songz. ;)**

**Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated!**

**-darkedwardlover23**

* * *

This situation could not get any more uncomfortable.

As everyone continued to stare at us, Edward kept up his relentless sensual rhythm against my hips. My lower abdomen was clenching in ways I had never experienced before.

_God He is so good at this, he is probably the master of sex._

WOAH stop, I am not having sex with him. If he knew how old I am right now he would literally freak out, I mean FLIP.

_But all I want is him inside me._

SHUT UP BELLA SHUT UP.

Suddenly I felt something change, shift between us.

No longer was this a slow progression of desire, something animalistic had emerged from him. His grip on my hips got harder, his movements against me more urgent. I could feel his breathing speed up in my ear.

"God what are you doing to me" he groaned.

I audibly gasped as I faced the reality of the situation.

I BELLA SWAN, was making THE EDWARD CULLEN horny.

That was a feat in itself. I could not believe that I was turning him on this much,

And dear lord I was so turned on.

_Fuck me._

BELLA stop, I needed to get control of my thoughts.

I giggled quietly at his words, and a confidence emerged from me. The realization that he wanted me made me courageous and daring.

I slowly trailed my hand up the side of his leg as I continued grinding on him. He gasped in surprise before trailing his hand across my stomach in a repetitive motion that made me want to scream.

It was all too much, his touch, his musky scent, the dim lighting, the way he was breathing on my neck, his erection straining through his pants, the Trey Songz melody playing through the acoustics.

Just too much.

And apparently he felt the same way, because in that instant, he pulled away slightly, grabbed my hand, and started stalking towards the private lounge rooms faster than I could keep up with.

_Oh my god this is it, I am going to hook up with Edward Cullen._

No I'm not. I can't, jesus Christ this has to stop.

But I couldn't, I couldn't stop, I wanted him too much. My mind was fighting an unwinnable battle with my conscious. This was so wrong, but I didn't want it to end. Edward slipped a 100 to the employee distributing the keys and drinks to the private lounge rooms. Edward looked impatient as he waited for the man to hand him the key. He quickly glanced at me and I was taken off guard with the ferocity of his stare. So full of desire and need.

_For me._

He pulled me down a row of doors on either side and stopped at one. He impatiently opened the door with a key and pulled me inside.

The room had a large couch in one corner, with a couple chairs on either side. The walls were lined with expensive wallpaper and dim lighting covered the expansive room. A couple bottles of champagne were in a bucket of ice standing next to two champagne flutes.

The anxiety was starting to build, I was so nervous yet excited at the same time. With that though, I turned around to face him.

I don't think I could ever get over his indescribable perfection.

He was staring at me with those beautiful green orbs, towering over me with his height. He waited a few seconds, assessing my emotions, before slowly leaning in and kissing me.

And damn was it amazing. His soft, experienced lips wrapped around mine, as he pulled me in and into his chest. The kiss had so much passion, so much desire, yet was so gentle and now overly yearning on his part. It was perfect, so unbelievably perfect.

He was holding my face in both of his hands, and staring at me like I was a long lost treasure or something.

Oh god,

_What have I done._


	7. I'm sorry

**Hi guys! So here is the next chapter! I know that a lot of people might get frustrated with this chapter but I really felt that it was necessary!**

**I plan on making this story really long, so be patient with me. :)**

**Leave some reviews!**

**-darkedwardlover23**

* * *

"you are so damn exquisite, unbelievable" He whispered

_HE THINKS I'M EXQUISITE!?_

Okay back to reality. I couldn't go through with this, I couldn't put this poor man through this.

As he continued to stare at me in awe, I cleared my throat.

"Um.. Edward, there's something I need to say"

At first he seemed confused, but quickly the expression turned to something else. He seemed almost… ashamed?

" I'm so sorry, I've been horribly rude. I shouldn't have made assumptions, I'm usually more of a gentleman."

Yes, he was most definitely embarrassed.

"You probably think I'm a pig" He laughed at that, rolling his eyes at the same time.

I was still caught up in his eyes, too befuddled to reply.

He looked concerned at my lack of communication and gently rubbed my right temple affectionately.

"I really am sorry, you're just so breathtaking I couldn't help myself." His crooked grin was enough to make me melt.

_Is this really happening?_

I didn't even know what to say, I was speechless.

I wanted this beautiful man in front of me and I hardly knew him.

"um, yeah-uh-it-it's okay" I managed to stutter out,

"I don't think you're a pig at all".

I timidly glanced up at him through my lashes.

He visibly tensed up, His eyes hardening in that way they had earlier when we had been dancing.

Gone was the pleasant gentleman, the animalistic and primal Edward had returned. Desire was so clearly etched upon his face.

"Please just let me show you how beautiful you really are. Let me show you how good I can make you feel".

_WHOLLY SHIT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. _

And with that I made a small nod with my head.

That was the only indication he needed, grabbing me quickly and turning to push me onto the couch.

God this is so wrong.

_But it feels so righhhttt!_

His mouth assaulted mine, he kissed me with more fevor than he had earlier.

The pure sexual tension between us was indescribable. Every touch of his fingers on my skin left behind a burning tingling path.

He kissed me everywhere, my neck, my face, lips, chest, everywhere he could reach with my clothes still on.

He slowly circled my breasts over the delicate fabric of my dress, looking up at me, asking for permission.

He must have found what he was looking for, because with that he unzipped the side of my dress slowly. He then slid it off my body.

He leaned back and stared at my body in admiration.

Instinctually, I reached to cover myself. I was after all, completely exposed in front of one of the nations wealthiest businessmen.

"Stop" he said, "You're perfect"

And in that instant, I believed him.

He kissed up my navel, causing me to squirm uncontrollably. I couldn't help the breathy moans that were escaping my mouth.

"yes, let me hear you baby"

Just hearing him say that caused a huge wetness to pool between my legs.

With his encouragement, my moans got louder with each kiss.

When he reached my nipples, I was surprised by the tingling sensation it sent straight to my groin.

Never during any of my hookups with other guys, had I experienced this level of pleasure.

_Show's how much better being with an experienced man is than being with a boy._

That thought brought me back to reality.

I immediately felt sick, that I had led him on this far.

That I had let him touch me like this when he would be repulsed if he knew my age.

I pushed him away and stood up, finding my dress.

He was completely shocked,

" Bella what is it? Did I do something wrong"?

I turned to look him in the eyes. He looked so vunerable in that instant, disheveled, turned on, and completely dumbstruck… and hurt?

" Edward I am really sorry, but I haven't been completely honest with you".

I was so ashamed I had let it get this far.

But can you blame me when he is the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and a gentleman at that?

I guess all my preconceived notions about him really were false.

He still looked puzzled,

"What do you mean"?

I sighed, trying to prolong the inevitable. I took one last look at his bronze hair, green eyes, and beautiful face and body. This was it, he wouldn't want me after he knew.

" I'm 16"

I was scared to look at his face, so I kept my head down. When he didn't respond after a while, I glanced up.

He was smiling, like he was playing off a joke.

"you're kidding right?" he chuckled.

I started to tear up, I was so embarrassed. He probably just thought I was some whore anyways, nothing special.

"No I'm not"

This time he got it. I watched as his expression turned to one of true horror. He stared at me, not knowing what to say, opening and closing his mouth, but nothing coming out.

The tears were coming down my face quickly now.

"I'm so sorry"

And with that I turned and ran out the door, to anywhere but in that room.


End file.
